Una gran traición
by narusempai
Summary: Una gran tragedia asola a la Aldea de la Hoja, un gran clan fue exterminado, pero no todas las cosas son como parece, no todo esta contado en el orden exacto, ¿Es cierto o no que dos Hyuga exterminaron al Clan? ¿Fue alguien más? - Pasen y lean, capitulo piloto. Dejen review, díganme que tal está, ¿Hago el capitulo dos? - Rated: T (Por moderación) - NO INCESTO - NO NARUHINA


**Los personajes son de Kishimoto.**

**Una gran traición**

**Capitulo Piloto:**

Era una oscura noche, las alarmas de la aldea sonaron alertando a todo ninja que había ocurrido algo.

Todos los ninjas se formaron, ordenadamente frente a la torre hokage, donde Tsunade daba el veredicto.

Nadie sabía que pasaba. Había mucho ruido, ruido que se iba poco a poco apagando para que hablara la quinta.

-Esta noche...- pauso, su mirada estaba oscura, como si acabase de recibir una traición, los rostros más conocidos de sus ninjas estaba ahí, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, Shikamaru, etc. -Nuevamente ocurrió, aquello que dejo en ruinas a Konoha hace ocho años- todos se preguntaron qué había pasado, mas sin embargo el rostro de Sasuke se ensombreció- Hoy un clan de Konoha se extinguió -todos se preguntaron qué clan había sido, buscando a los clanes que faltaran, encontrando solo uno que no estaba ahí, todos se preocuparon, ¿quien había sido capaz? Se preguntaron -El clan Hyuga fue eliminado desde adentro, por no solo uno, ¡sino dos miembros de él! -Grito. Kiba y Shino se mostraron preocupados, '¿Dónde estaba Hinata?' Tenten y Lee se preguntaban lo mismo, '¿quien había sido tan fuerte para matar al prodigio?', -A partir de este momento, son declara Missing-nin a Hyuga Neji y Hyuga Hinata! -Grito, todos enmudecieron, no era posible.

-¡No! -Grito Kiba -Debe haber alguna razón! - Grito -Hinata no sería capaz de hacer algo así.

-No hay motivos -exclamo la hokage haciendo callar a Kiba - Pero a partir de ahora si alguien ve a ese par tendrá que matarlo. ¡Son ordenes directas!– Les grito –Los Hyuga no han salido de la aldea, encuéntrenlos, ¡RAPIDO!-, y con una señal, todos los ninjas desaparecieron frente a ella.

En un rincón de la aldea, un par de chicos de no más de dieciocho años estaban jadeando de cansancio, habían corrido lo más rápido que podían, tratando de huir de aquellos que habían eliminado su clan, ninjas de su propia aldea.

Escucharon algunas pisadas, y Neji se puso de pie para proteger a su prima de cualquier peligro, por un rincón vieron salir a Uma***1** quien inmediatamente puso una rodilla en el suelo y una mano con el puño cerrado en su pecho, con la otra mano se quito la máscara, revelando unos ojos tan blancos como los de los dos chicos.

-Hinata-sama, Neji-san- saludo – La aldea los ha nombrado ninjas fugitivos, en cosa de nada entraran al libro Bingo, debemos salir de aquí inmediatamente –Les hablo rápido, Neji se puso en cuclillas frente a su prima y le toco el rostro, estaba pálida, débil y triste, pero consiente.

-Hinata-sama – llamo, la chica quito los ojos del ANBU Hyuga y enfoco sus ojos en su primo. –Debemos movernos, saldremos rápido, indicare a Kō que nos habrá camino- La chica asintió y se puso de pie, haciendo una mueca de dolor por la herida que tenía en un costado.

Salieron del oscuro callejón y vieron a lo lejos dos ninjas que los habían visto, inmediatamente uno grito y atrajo la atención de otros, los tres Hyuga comenzaron a correr, casi llegando a la entrada de la aldea, cuando frente a ellos, vieron una gran 'barricada' hecha de personas, Naruto, Sasuke y Tsunade al centro, con el resto de los 12 de Konoha, Kō paro, con su máscara ANBU aun puesta, y con su cuerpo protegió el de Hinata, Neji se poso aun lado de él y miro a todos con enojo.

-No es lo que creen- murmuro inaudiblemente Hinata, obviamente nadie le hizo caso.

-¡ANBU! – Grito Tsunade -¡Qué esperas! ¡Atrápalos! –

La voz fuerte y exaltada de Kō la callo –Yo amo esta aldea, pero aún así, mi lealtad esta con el Clan Hyuga.

Activo su Byakugan y con voz decidida se 'planto' en el suelo –" Hakke Rokujūyon Shō***2**" – Grito, en eso se lanzo al ataque, atacando a Tsunade, que lo esquivo por poco, haciendo que su golpe diera en la Kunoichi que estaba detrás, Sakura.

Cuando termino con las Sesenta y cuatro palmas, vio el cuerpo de Hinata desvanecerse, la falta de sangre y el cansancio estaban haciendo mellas en ella, se acerco corriendo y la tomo en brazos, la chica le murmuro algo al oído que lo dejo con una mirada de enojo.

-Yo era leal a una gran aldea, esa aldea nos ha traicionado, ustedes, ninjas de Konoha, han eliminado al Clan Hyuga, y eso no tiene perdón – Hablo, Kiba y Shino se miraron, inmediatamente voltearon su rostro a Lee y Tenten, con un leve movimiento de cabeza, inmovilizaron a los demás, Kiba se acerco corriendo, con Akamaru, a Hinata y se la quito de los brazos a Kō, la coloco con delicadeza en el lomo del perro y les hizo una seña a los demás, con rapidez salieron de la aldea, olvidando en ese momento de donde eran y buscando un nuevo lugar, ¿A dónde iban?

Es un pequeño capitulo de 'introducción' por el momento no tiene continuación, pero díganme si les gusto, para hacerla,** PREGUNTAS:**

**¿A dónde** quieren que vayan?

¿Qué quieres que hagan?

¿Alguna pareja? (NADA 'CANON', Ejemplo: ShiHina, KibaHina, NejiHina, KōHina, NaruHina, etc…)

***1 Uma: Caballo**

***2 Hakke Rokujūyon Shō: Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas**


End file.
